The bokeh effect
by Nonamejustwords
Summary: Bras always adrimed things vibrant all her life, but when a new student is in her last period class she now sees everything she ever admired in her.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma and Vegeta saw their baby girl being held by doctor briefs.

They both blinked at her in admiration.

"Oh my baby girl"

The doctor handed her over.

"Vegeta look at her"

"Perfection" he breathed.

"Ewwww she looks like an Alien" Trunk gagged

In that moment I became the star of my family.

Birthdays went by fast celebrated in the back yard of our home pony rides, clowns,marquee lights with my name, cotton candy and carnival games & rides. I always loved it every year it was my thing, it was so vibrant beautiful and madness. Ballerina and my best friend Pan Courtney and Haley were my life did that five days a week.

My brother he were different his birthdays were usually at arcade Alien theme laser tag Pizza places with neon glow in the dark colors. Him and his friends Uub and Goten were rough houses. Though we fought my brother loved me he gave David Glass a bloody nose for slapping my but in middle school.

I guess I should start where the self invention started, noticed I said self and not re, because I was nothing more than what my mother had wanted me to be prior to 10th grade.

First day of school.

Bra sat in the back of the car.

"Mom can I "

"Wait give me a kiss"

I kissed her cheek with a big smooch.

"And tell Trunks his in big trouble Im going to that hover board away from him he was suppose to ride with us today"

"Okay I will "

Bra got out the car and walked up into the school cafeteria.

She saw her friends and her brother sitting at the table.

Pans face lite up seeing Bra she stood up and they embraced each other falling on the floor.

"Ha ha whoa " Uub shouted

We stood up laughing.

Goten looked at me with warm eyes.

"Hi Bra "

"Hi Goten "

"How was your summer ?"

"Fine " I said politely

I saw Pan and my brother chatting. I always assumed she liked him,but I'm not sure now who she like.

Courtney looked at me and smiled. "Hey boba after school? I got my van"

We all hadnt had a car except Courtney's Van many times we relied on that Van.

"Im down for some boba"

School went by pretty fast summer was just a dream and we were all waking back up to reality, but last period out minds were fried.

I was in the back by the window in my desk I pressed my pencil against my cheek looking at the brightness of summer going on out there.

The desk next to me was empty and I felt isolation from the rest of the world, It was just me the sun the bird and trees.

Ring

Our freedom bell rung and I we went back into the wild temporary chaos as we found our friends lockers skateboards cars and bikes.

I smiled in the parking lot as Goten opened the back doors of the van and pulled me in.

Courtney drove the Van blasting some hippy music as Me my brother Uub Pan Haley and Goten sat on the floor in the back no seat belts of course.

"How was your birthday ?" Goten ask

Bra smiled. "Awesome Me and my mom went to a carnival in Hong Kong"

"You and Carnivals Bra!"

"I know I love them"

"Maybe I can take you to one sometime"

Oh gosh this was awkward. "Um maybe" I said small

Courtney parked outside the building and we got out the girls got boba and the guys lattes.

My brother and Pan were having a funny argument about how Lattes were manlier than Boba.

We all laughed around the table.

Courtney took me and Trunks home first we walked up our lawn side by side.

"Im tried of that Van, mom needs to give me a car already"

Bra rolled her eyes. " your such a spoiled asshole "

"Your just jealous that Im getting one first"

Bra heard a loud car coming down the street she looked back and saw an moving Truck go down the street. She looked back ahead at her home.

"Im not I like walking actually "

"Hey Bra stop I need to talk to you"

She stopped. "Whats up"

"Goten "

She took a deep breath looking away. "What about him ?"

"Give the guy a chance"

"We're friends thats it"

"I know when someone wants my baby sister"..." And he's a good guy "

"Trunks Goten is just my friend he doesn't like me "

Trunks sighed. "Fine whatever "

Dinner.

Her mom and dad waited on Trunks.

"SON YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS 10 9 8 7"

"Alright alright Im here Im here"

Bulma gave Trunks then stink eye then looked at her daughter. "How was school?"

Bra shrugged. "Fine"

"That ballet school emailed me they like to have you go there and consider them"

Bra looked at her mom. "Okay"

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling with my hand on my belly earphones in.

Trunks wanted me to give Goten a chance. He seems okay I guess. Im just not interested.

Next day.

Bra sat in last period looking out the window pencil to her cheek it were so sunny out she wanted to be out there in it soak up it.

The door opened and slammed followed by an giggle. "Oh sorry I'm late " a deep yet girly voice filled the glass. "Im Marron"

"Its alright take a seat"

Bra turned her head and saw an slightly tall girl with long blonde hair down to her waist which was showing in her crop top her clear eyes looking around and saw an empty seat and flopped down next to Bra.

Bra eyes traveled to her shyly she saw how pretty she was then looked away, then timidly took a peek back at her, her long but feminine body were slouched over her desk along with her crazy wild straight hair. All over her back shoulders and desk.

Bra swallowed blinking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bra

The next week lunch

"Bra ? Bra?"

Bra looked at Pan"

"Yeah?"

"You okay ?"

Bra nodded. "Yeah"

"So Im thinking Karaoke this weekend ?"

"Your going to pick us all up?" Uub asked her

Courtney laughed. "Hell no you guys meet me at my house !"

They all laughed as the bell to first period rang.

Bra went to her classes she had first period with Pan.

"Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"I shouldn't say anything, but my uncle he's really into to you"

"He he told you that?"

"No "

"He's not Pan he's just nice "

Pan sighed. "I know what I know Bra"

Bra looked down at her paper assignment.

Goten was obviously handsome. Big and strong abs for days. She thought of him last summer swimming at her home. His chest muscular arms strong he kept throwing me in the pool pulling me close to him. To his hairy legs and wet chest. She shivered at the thought it didn't make her go crazy it just made her feel a bit sick, besides Haley likes Goten I couldn't do that to her.

Last period. Bra swallowed and walked straight then turn to her seat.

Marrom was already there chewing her gum without a care in the world.

"Okay class easy are due next week , your weekend homework is due tomorrow hope you took good notes you have all day today to work on both assignments in class.

Bra sighed then opened her work book taking the papers out her folder and looking at her notepad.

"Hey"

Bra looked and saw Marron chewing slowly looking at her.

"Hi"

"You got a pencil ?"

Bra nodded looking at the girl.

"Your going to give it to me?"

Bra blushed. "Oh yeah hold on"

Bra reached in her purse. "Here"

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

Marron sat at the desk tapping her pencil against it making a small beat.

"Oh damn I'm so fucking lost" she sighed.

"You have to pick a character from the book that you related to the most and express why in 4 pages "

"Oh is that what we're doing ?"

"Yeah thats for next week"

"There was a paper with question she gave us last Friday it was weekend homework but less than half the class turned it in soooo she gave us one more day"

Marron looked at me like I was speaking Chinese.

I laughed at her. Her confused face relax and laughed.

"I am an idiot"

"Its okay"

"No its not but thanks for trying to help"

"I don't mind"

Marron looked at me. "Maybe I could come over to your place for help?"

Bra thought about it, no way Trunks would hound her. "My place is crowded can we go to yours?"

"Um yeah sure its not too far from here I don't have a car or anything, but a walk is not that bad"

"Well were you stay?"

"West city Estates ?"

"Oh really me too !"

"For real we'll thats great we could walk home together" Marron said

Bra nodded with a smile.

Ring

We walked side by side down the hall together talking.

"So you just move here ?"

Marron nodded. "Yeah with my mom"

Marrons hair glowed in the sun.

"Hey Bra you want to go get boba ?" Bra saw her friends standing outside the van she looked back at them.

"No " she hollered back with a wave.

They cross the street a few blocks from West city estates. They crossed a bridge

Marron rose her hands up walking upbeat. She closed her eyes talking a deep breath.

Bra laughed. "What are you doing ?"

"Feeling the sun, while its still here"

Bra walked side by side with her and slowly rose her hands feeling the sun as she stretched.

Marron laughed. "There you go"... She looked ahead. "Oh thats my house "

She jogged to 3012. Bra noticed that her house was opposite the bridge.

Marron had keys in her pocket opening the door.

Bra walked in behind her. A lot of stuff was wrapped and boxed still.

"Come on lets go in my room"

Marrons room was the only thing unpacked. Bra took off her backpack and sat on the bed while Marron sat on the floor.

Bra got out her homework due tomorrow. "Just copy the questions I don't care"

Marron smiled taking the paper copying gratefully.

Bra gave her her note pad as well. "Heres some notes"

"Jeez thats a lot"

"You can take a picture"

"Thats smart"

Bra studied the girl on the floor taking pictures of her notes.

"So where you come from"

"I come from Uterus "

Bra blinked at her. "Oh"

Marrom laughed. "Its a joke"

Bra laughed too slapping her forehead.

"Im from no where really what about you ?"

"Here all my life"

Bras phone started to ring. "Shoot"

She answered. "What do you want Trunks "

Trunks: where are you?

Bra: at a friends bye!

Marron looked at Bra. "You have to go?"

She shook her head. "No... But I should "

Marron nodded. "Well see you tomorrown"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Bra walked across the bridge into her side of the neighbor hood passing up Haley's house ,she took a left and saw her home coming into view. Marron lived so close.

Breaks could be heard stopping.

Courtney and Trunks hung out the window they parked on the street and all got out and started towards the basket ball goal at Courtney's house.

Goten smiled with his dimples showing he got in my face. "Where you been?"

"I was studying with a friend" I blushed

"Is it a guy ?"

"No" I told him.

"You want to play b-ball?"

Bra looked and saw Pan Haley and Courtney across from Trunks and Uub.

"No its not enough people"

I walked into the Van and sit on the bummer.

Goten took off his shirt. "Watch me " he called back to me.

Haley frown then smiled. "You just watch me"

I did watch Them from the van.

I saw Pan shoot a three my eyes followed the ball, I could see Marrons roof from here.

I took a deep breath then looked at the clouds.

"Bra ?"

I jumped and looked down to see Pan walking towards me she sat by me.

"Whats up with you lately?"

"What you mean ?"

"You seem up in the clouds girl"

Bra shrugged. "Not really "

Pan looked at her seriously. "Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine Pan, I got homework Im going to go home"

I stood up and walked away.

Goten stop playing and looked as did everyone Trunks watched his sister walk away.

"Whats up with your sister ?" He asked

Trunks shrugged and threw him the ball.

Bra walked in her home.

"Mom Im home " she called out then went to her room.

She laid on her bed with her earphones in staring at the ceiling.

The guitars and melody of the song blasted in her ears. She stood up and walked to her window.

She could see her roof. Marron were on it.

"BRA"

"Here I come!" She yelled back to her mom.

Bra sat at the dinner table Trunks was late of course and smelly once he did show up. Her family chatted along.

Next day. Lunch.

Bra walked into the cafeteria she passed me by walking towards the line.

"Bra" Haley called me.

I looked at Marron then back to Haley.

"Yeah"

We got our food and trays then sat at "our table"

"So what are we going to do after Karaoke Friday " Courtney asked

Uub smiled at her and kissed her lips. "We can go to the B?"

Did I mention Uub and Courtney we're like a thing.

" Barren?" Pan asked "we're going there ?"

Haley frowned. "Theres wild animals out there"

We all laugh at her.

"Fine I'll go if Goten protects me"

Goten looked at her. "I got you don't worry."... He looked at me. "Your going to go?"

Bra nodded.

"We need babes " Trunks said.

The girls at the table rolled their eyes.

"Seriously I'm sick of you girls"

Pan laughed. "Whatever you love us"

"Yeah, but I can't make love to you "

"Ewww" I complained.

I bit my apple and looked up I saw her alone at the table greedily eating her sandwich .

It made me chuckle. It was cute

Last period.

I looked at the teacher as she took up my paper then Marrons. Marron looked at me and winked. I smiled small then the teacher turned her back and Marron stuck her middle finger out at her.

We both started laughing.

Ringgggg

Marron paced out of the class walking to the beat of her own drum.

I wanted to walk with her, but I didn't she just copied my paper and notes not like we were friends.

I met up with Courtney and Pan in the hallway.

The rest of the week we barley spoke and Friday she wasn't even there.

Goten and Pan were coming over they stayed pretty far from school.

We all walked to my house

Staying left of the bridge.

My mom welcome my friends happily.

"Oh Pan how are those legs"

Pan blushed. "The same I guess"

"I remember you girl recitals and your kicks were always the highest are you still dancing"

Pan nodded. "Only at school though I don't have a studio though" Pan called as she went up into my room. She went straight to my closet.

Pan had on high waist shorts with a black T-shirt and a dark lipstick.

Wore knee highs with shorts and a black t-shirt as well.

"Bra Pan" Trunks hollered

We went to his room.

Goten worn lightly ripped jeans and a white T-shirt with a beanie.

Trunks dark jeans and sweater.

"We should walk to Courtney's"

We left out the door.

Goten stayed behind walking by my side looking down at me.

"You look nice "

"Thank you you look nice too"

"Trunks Bra were are you going?"

Trunks rolled his eyes "To karaoke "

"Your not going with that Courtney girl in that death trap"

"We are "..." If you bought me car I wouldn't have too "

"Be careful!" Bulma yelled as the door slammed.

We walked under the night onto the street with the night is arriving chills. Goten took off his black beanie and put it on my head.

We walked on street standing outside of Courtney's garage.

"I'll call her" Pan said. "We're outside"

A car pulled up and Haley got out. "Bye mom ! " she slammed the door.

Then walked to us. She was also in shorts and a crop top with a black girly back pack on she walked up with red cheeks.

"My mom is so ugh whatever hey guys "

Bra looked at Haley she had light brown curly coils surrounding her face with grey eyes.

"Hey "

Courtney came out her hair was more of a dark brown she had black eyes.

Uub was behind her. Courtney's mom was cool like that.

She open the door to her van and we all got in the back while Uub go in the front.

West city was in the middle of no where our small community surrounded by desert. There where very few estbalisments and houses out side of the main streets,schools,shops,neighbors, and etc. for instant Gotens and Pans house is out her on her grandfathers land and Kikos the Karoke spot.

It took about an hour to get there.

Goten sat by me.

"So this carnival when you like to go ?"

Bra eyebrows rose as she looked around she saw Haley in the corner. "I don't know you guys want to go to the carnival "

Everyone were looking at here a bit lost on what do say.

"Well I meant just me and you "

"Just us ?"

He nodded.

"Um Sunday is fine"

Goten smiled to himself.

Pan shook her head her uncle was a dweeb.

"Did anyone bring beer ?" Trunks asked.

"Noooooo rich boy "Haley snapped.

Courtney turned into Kikos parking.

We got out and as usual it was packed with a mix of kids from and people on the rode. The girls me and included all shivered.

Trunks laughed at us. "Thats what you guys get !"

"Shut up" Haley Yelled

As Bra rolled her eyes. One thing about the desert hot in the day freezing at night.

We got in for free we just had to buy drinks which was easy due to the staff not carding anyone. We stood around the pool table.

Goten was across from me he leaned forward under the light.

"Why don't you go sing something "

I blushed. "Not by myself "

"Pan go with her " Trunks told Pan.

Pan shrugged. "Come on"

It was like that, Trunks was the leader he asked them do something and they did it.

The bar clapped as we went up.

Pan choose Miley cyrus wrecking ball.

Trunks and Goten cheered for us.

We song bit off key. It was embarrassing, but It was fun. Pans my best friend out of everyone. When we were done we went back our friends.

"Good job Guys" he laughed clearly mocking us.

I frowned at him and walked away.

"Awe come on!" He hollered at me.

"Bra where you going?"

I ignored Goten and continued to walk away.

Goten frowned at Trunks. "You pissed her off"

"Hey shes my sister okay so chill "

Bra sat at the bar placing her head on it. Someone sat next to her and order two whiskey.

Bra opened her eyes seeing the shiny wood then sat up.

Her hair was hung straight she wore black eyeliner and a aztec poncho over skinny jeans.

She got her drink and slide one to me.

"So whats your name?"

I smiled at her. "Bra"

She laughed. "I got you that"

"Thanks Marron"

I drunk my drink making a sour face.

"How you get here?"

"Some girls from school I met, they're off somewhere around here or possibly ditched me" she she shrugged. "I don't know"

I looked at her concern. "We can give you a ride back my friend courtney has this va-"

Bra felt an presence over her shoulder.

She looked up and saw an tall tall man in all black.

"Im cash ,see you come here every so often and last time I let you get away so the next time I saw you I was going to speak, what are you doing after sexy"

Bra blushed taking a deep breath. "I I I my friends" she struggled

"Come on my bike I'll take you on a ride" he grabbed her shoulder.

Bra blushed.

Bra heard a chair next thing she knew Marrom was pushing this guy chest

"Hey back off "

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Im her friend leave her alone shes not interested in riding your bicycle "

"Shut bitch "

"Does it come with a bell and a basket too you pansy"

Slap

That dude slapped Marron on to the floor she stood back.

I stood up too and I punched him in his face he punched me back making me fall into a chair.

Marrom stood Up and tried to tackle him.

Trunks

He was talking with his friends.

"Where did Bra go?"

His eyes happen to spot some asshole all over her then an hot blonde stood up to him him slapped her them punched Bra.

Trunks eyes shook and he ran to them as Goten followed.

Bra saw her brother spas on this guys face.

More of Cash friends came and started to pull Trunks off, but soon Goten and Uub were fighting as well.

The bar owner grabbed his shot gun.

Click clack bam!.

Marron took my hand and ran out of there to the alley. We held hands running together hearing police cars.

I saw Marrons hair blow out of her face as I looked at her. "My my Brother and friends are back there"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah"

Were heard tired stop and the mystery van was in front of us.

Haley opened the door. "Get in!"

Me and Marron jumped in and they closed the door.

Goten was driving.

Me and Marron took deep breaths looking around at everyone then each other.

She looked at me concern.

"Look at your face"

She grabbed it.

"Owe"

She rose her poncho to dab it.

"Its going to leave a Mark"

"It is ?"

Marron nodded then her hands left my face. "Your still cute though"

I blushed.

Trunks crawled over to me. Looking at my face.

"Who are you?" He asked Marron.

"Marron"

"Know where we could get any beer Marron? Or better yet you got an Id? "Haley asked

"No I don't, but I don't need that"

The van creep up into the store.

"I am need all of you in the there with me"

We all got out standing on side the store.

She looked around left then right for cops or cameras

Trunks looked at her she was so hot. "So how do we do this ?"

"You her her her and him"

She looked at me. "Not you"

Pan looked at this new girl. "Why not her"

"She has blue hair"

Pan nodded.

Marron looked at Goten. "You stay behind the wheel.

Goten nodded and Got back in.

Marron looked at Courtney.

"Whats your Bra sized."

"36 D"

Marron smiled "perfect."

We all went in the store scanning the isle eventually finding the freezer the owner looked at Us like a hawk until Courtney came to the counter.

"Most get lonely behind there" she batted her eyelashes.

He looked at the girl confused.

She rose up her top and he was stunned.

The rest of them ran out the store and she followed them laughing.

They on the Van Goten drove off.

Bra saw Everyone laughing. She smiled."what happen"

"Jeez Courtney if I knew that was all took" Trunks shouted at her.

Uub frown. "Shut up trunks"

He then looked at Marron. "Next time show your own tits"

Marron laughed. She empty her pockets she had two six packs and a can beer.

Pan had can beer as well

Trunks had an huge glass bottle of molt liquor.

While Uub and Haley only had one can each.

Marron sat by me in the back.

Everyone were staring at her.

"Thanks for helping her" Trunks told her.

"That prick couldn't take a hint"

Marron reached in her pocket. Pulling out an box of band aids she pressed one on my cheek.

It stung.

"Sorry"

"Its okay thanks"

Goten drove down the road and parked we all got out getting chairs and the drinks me and Marron were last.

We sat on the bummer of the van. She gave me a beer she opened it.. "Here"

"Thanks"

She drunk her own. "You have nice friends "

Bra nodded taking a watched them from the Van. "Yeah"

Uub and Courtney were snuggled and Trunks was messing with Haley. Pan and Goten were chilling.

I stood up. "Come on"

We walked to the circle as I shivered. "Your cold?" She took off her poncho and put it on me.

No Marron I can't.

"Yes you can and you will"

"Your brothers with the purple hair right?"

"Yeah"

"Jeez he was scary out there"

"I know, It takes a lot to piss him off, so I try not to get into trouble at least around him its almost annoying hw doesn't know how to stop "

"He's just looking out"

We made it to the circle and sat down In A few empty chairs.

We heard cars coming down the rode.

"Cops?" Marron asked

Trunks looked over and saw headlights. "Nah just people from school.

Soon music was playing more people were there.

We scatter amongst our peers.

Bra walked with a beer in her hand through the crowd. She saw the Van and got in sitting down resting her eyes a bit.

The door opened and someone stumbled in closing it.

"Hey"

I open my eyes and saw Goten he sat next to me. He smiled warmly at me.

"Why are you in here ?"

"I lost everyone why are you?"

He didn't answer.

I looked down as he he looked at me and his lips were on mines.

I froze as he kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I shivered and shook my head. Pulling apart blushing.

"What are you doing ?" I asked breathing heavily.

"I like you Bra" he pulled me from the side of the van to the floor laying on top of me kissing me again.

I didn't want this.

He breathed heavily pulling his hands through my hair.

I shook my head again and pushed him a bit freeing myself.

He breathed looking at me confused.

I blushed looking down. "Im sorry" I told him.

"No I'm sorry" he told me discourage then smiled. "We're still on for Sunday?"

"Umm yeah"

The door open and in came my brother and Haley. He kissed her against the wall of the van.

I crossed over to the drivers seat and got out.

The van started to rock and I ran from it through the crowd. What was wrong with me. I should I like Goten he's sweet and nice. I stop running.

"Hey Bra you okay "

I turn and saw her with another blonde girl with short hair.

"No Im not "

"I found my friend shes heading home want to ride with us "

Bra nodded.

I got in the old truck next to a girl named Erasa.

We drove back towards town.

"You west city people are pretty fun"

"Theres nothing else to do around here" Erasa said. She looked at me.

"You look familiar"

"I go to west city high "

Erasa smiled. "I went there last year "

She dropped us off on our street and we began walking.

I looked around then to at Marron. "Mind if I come over ?"

"No come on over"

We walked side by side as I text Trunks telling him I were going home.

"So whats the plan ?"

"What plan ?"

"After high school"

Bra shrugged. "Im Im getting a lot of money when I turn 18 I'm thinking of finding a place in a real city and just work at one of my moms stores "

"Your mom owns stores ?"

"Yeah 700 all over world my grandpa invent the capsule"

Marron eyes widen. "Whoa" she looked at the blue haired girl.

"Hey you okay ? You seem down "

Bra shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay we won't talk "

They passed the bridge.

"I'll just sing to you"

"Don't worry about thing cause everything is going to be alright"

Bra smiled.

And Marron giggled at her as she went up her lawn unlocking the door.

Bra noticed the house was more unpacked.

"Do you want me to help you unpack"

Marron shrugged. "Theres no point, but yeah it could be pay back towards my mom"

Bra nodded and went an plastic wrap couch. Marron help her.

"What do you mean no point and payback ?"

"We're never anywhere for too long, but she has a two year contract in Satin city.

"Thats not far but its still 100 miles "

"She doesn't work close where we live anymore" Marron said distant. " she stays in a hotel over there calls me everyday"

"You live alone basically ?"

Marron nodded.

Bra stop asking questions.

After we did the living room

Marron turn on the Tv.

i sat down on the velvet couch and marron walked in with Ice cream and a spoon. She handed it to me.

My mom would be upset if I had any. I took a few bites as the trash reality TV show was on.

She laughed at the screen. "Im thinking of getting my lips done "

She joked making a kiss face

"No way you don't need that yours are full already "

She looked at me pulling her hair to one side. "You then so?" She then took the spoon and took a bite of the ice cream then put it back staring at the TV. I looked at it the spoon then took a few more bites.

After 20 minutes my phone blew up.

I answered him.

"WHAT ?"

Trunks: where are you I called mom your not there !

Bra: Im at Marrons she stays in our neighbor hood.

Trunks:oh

Bra: you freaking ratted me out?"

Trunks: damn moms piss

Bra hung up frustrated.

Marron looked at me.

"Whats wrong ?"

"My fucking mom and idiot brother," Bra shook her head fuming. "She has these stupid rules I can't go anywhere without Trunks"

"That is stupid... I don't want you trouble "

Bra nodded. "Yeah"

"I could walk you"

"No How would I know you got back safe ?"

Marron twisted her lips. "We'll stay on the phone until you get in"

"I don't have your number"

Marron gave Bra her phone.

She typed it in and gave it back. Marron pressed it. Bras phone rung she answered and went towards the door.

Marron:home yet ?

Bra: ha ha no I just left

Marron: any creeps out there ?

Bra: no just the one I'm on the phone with.

Marron: ha ha burn

Bra: I'm just kidding my moms going to freak about my face.

Marron: I wish you never got in it

Bra: he slapped you

Marron: yeah but then he punch you.. I wish it was me instead.

Bra: I don't no matter how much trouble I get in

Marron: that was sweet.

Bra:its the truth

Marron: whats with your brother.

Bra: whats not with my brother he's a freak of nature

Marron: he just seems like a testosterone his friends too.

Bra: they work out a lot the gym is their life

Marron: the girls they seem stand offish

Bra: they're cool once you get to know them.

Bra walked up her lawn.

Bra: Im home

Marron: I don't want to hang up... I like your voice

Bra blushed as her heart leap. She didn't want to hang up either.

Bra: I like yours too, I'll call right back after my mom yells at me

Marron: awe okay good luck

Bra: I'm going to need it.

Bra walked in and her mom was in rollers,robe, and slippers with an cigarette in her mother.

"Bra your told me you left him?"

"I was with my friend she leaves across the bridge "

Bulma shook her head. "You know your not suppose to leave Trunks side" she paused then grabbed her daughters face snatching the band aid off her face redoing the healing and making it bled.

"Ouch!" She yelled grabbing her face.

"Oh dear Im sorry... What happen to you?"

"I fell okay"

Bulma took Bra to the bathroom and bandage it back up putting ointment on it.

"Bra look what happen to as soon as you left Trunks"

"I don't to be with Trunks 24/7 mom I don't need an body guard "

"Young lady you are grounded"

Bra gasp standing up and walking away.

"Bitch" she whispered closing the door locking it.

She sat on her bed and getting her phone calling Marron back.

Marron: hello

Bra: yeah

Marron: how bad was it?

Bra: not too bad... Are you sleepy?

Marron: no are you ?

Bra: no

...

Bra: whats your favorite color.

Marron: i think blue now

Bra: really ? Why

Marron: its just so cute on you

Bra: I can't believe Im blushing right now.

Marron: why not.

Bra: I don't know.

Knock knock Bra heard someone at her Door.

Bra: Marron I have too go

Marron: okay bye

Bra: bye

She went to open it and she saw Trunks.

"Hey my bad little sis "

Bra rolled her eyes and went back in her room

"I know you need freedom I try to give you that... I mean Goten he's pretty into you and"

"Goten will not make things better mom and dad are just over protective." She yelled at him besides if Trunks knew what Goten tried to so with me he wouldn't think Gotens the guy for me anymore.

"What about you, why don't you find a girlfriend and stop sneaking around with Haley shes Goten you know "

"Me and her Have history... And I don't want a girlfriend"

Bra rolled her eyes. " and I don't want a boyfriend !"

"Okay Understood I'll tell Goten to Fuck off."

Bra eyes soften. "Don't tell him that your so insensitive I'll tell him in my own way "

Trunks put his hands up. "Fine Im out good night"

Trunks closed the door.

Bra sighed.

And went to her window looking out if it. The window under Marrons rough was dark no light on.

Saturday she watched as Trunks left to go with their friends. She was bored and pissed. Her mom had left to go shopping we were suppose to go together, but Since I'm grounded.

I walked down stairs and saw my dad on the couch watching the game. My cell phone started ringing. I quickly answered it.

Marron: heyyyyy

Bra: hey you okay?"

Marron: yeah whyyy

Bra: you sounded

Marron: drunk I think Iam

Bra: where are you?"

Marron: by Kikos

Bra eyes widen. Those bikers could still be there.

Bra: stay there go into the alley if you see anyone I'm on my way.

Bra looked around worriedly and ran to her garage. She saw capsule in the box and she took one labeled Mercedes.

She opened and back out the gargae crookedly.

"Whoa" she turned the wheel and zoomed forward. She looked ahead on the rode and thought about her yesterday outside the store looking around. Bras heart clenched a bit she was beautiful.

She drove on the rode nervously not caring about cops or her mom.

She saw Kikos and she Got out and ran into the bar. She looked around she didn't see Marron or her friends. She went out side and went into the alley.

She was leaned against the brick wall she saw me and smiled trying to walk to me.

"Oh Bra" she said faint

"Hey"..."marron"

I grabbed her shoulders she walked up to me grabbing my face softly. She came so close Our nose touched. I pulled away.

I fluttered my eyes. "Marron we got to get out of here okay"

She smiled at me running her finger through my hair then hugging me with her head on my shoulder.

I hesitated but hugged her back.

I blushed in that alley.

"Your so soft Bra"

Bra couldn't explain what she was felling right now with her so close.

She heard motorcycles.

"Marron we have to go"

She held her with her arm over her shoulder peeking over the wall.

It was Cash and his friends. She hid back to the wall holding Marron back as well until they went inside.

Marron chuckled.

Bra looked at her and put her finger to Marron lips. "Shhhh" she whispered

Marron kissed my finger.

I looked at her for a moment stun then took her hand and lead her to the car getting her in passenger.

I went around and Got in and drove back towards home.

Bra drove heart beating a million per minute and Marron was smiling in the front seat.

"What were you doing out here "

"Erasa brought me back"

"What happen to her ?"

"She was in her truck with some guy" I went in the bar a guy started buying me drinks, he tried have sex with me"

"Did you ?"

Marron shook her head no. "I don't like that never like that its not for me you know "

Bra nodded. "I know "

"This is a nice car why you always walking everywhere ?"

"Its my moms "

"You took it ?"

Bra nodded."I didn't want you getting hurt with happen with Cash and everything"

Marron blinked at me. "Thank you"..."my mom keep promising me a car"

Bra saw their houses coming up.

Marron looked at them. "Can I come to your place"

Bra thought about her mom. "Umm yeah "

She turn into the garage and it opened they got out and she capsuled it. They snuck in pass her dad and went in Bra room. She locked the door.

Bra held Marrons hair as she puked she patted her back.

Marron sat up with an sour expression. "Don't look at my puke"

Bra smiled. "Im not looking at your puke "

Marron flushed. Stood up and washed her face.

Bra stood up too.

"My mom grounded me I snuck you end"

"I feel better I'll keep quiet "

"Come on go lay down, I'll get you some ale "

Marron walked to the bed, and Bra went downstairs into the kitchen then back up. She gave her the glass.

Marron drank it all. "Thank you" she placed the cup down. She saw the ballerina box and opened it. Making the dancer spin. Marron chuckled at the blue hair.

"Never seen one like this before"

Bra pointed her toes and extended her arms copying the position of the ballerina in the box.

Marron laughed. "You so good Bra "

Bra stopped and blushed. "I quit last year its not for me My friend Pan is awesome.

Bra sat in her recliner by the window. She heard an car and looked out the blinds she heard Courtney's van she sat back down looking over at Marron.

...

Bra felt a chill and opened her eyes she was still in the chair her window were open and her bed empty and unmade.

"Bra!" He mother called.

Bra saw the poncho still on her floor she picked it up and put it on.

Goten

He waited and waited outside satin city Carnival she never came


	3. Chapter 3

Bra she walked in school she couldn't wait for last period. Marron eyes were so warm to look into.

She heard stomping behind her.

She looked back and saw Goten storming off in front of her.

She suddenly felt guilty. She took a deep breathed then walked to him he was at his locker.

She took a deep Breath "Gote-"

Slam. She barley said his name and walked away from her.

Bra shook her her head and went to class.

Trunks.

He was in science glass goofing off.

He noticed Goten sitting down with an sour expression.

Trunks went to him and ruffled his hair.

Goten pushed his hand away.

Trunks frown. "Whats your problem?"

"Your sister stood me up"

Trunks sighed. "Face it Goten shes not into you... She told she didnt want a boyfriend and that you were her friend"

Goten shook his head. "I know her since 3rd grade who the fuck is she waiting on?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but move on"

Goten looked at Trunks. "Its not just this something is up with her"

Trunks stood up and left.

Bra lunch.

She saw her friends to her right and Marron to her left as she held her tray. After Goten kissed her and what happen in the hall. She went left and placed her tray down.

Marron looked up at her. "Bra hey!"

Bra smiled "hey"

Trunks Pan Goten Haley Courtney and Uub watched.

Goten frown. "Told you "

Trunks watch Bra the Marron.

"Hey a friends of Bras Is a friend of ours" he said watching her.

"Thanks again Bra for taking care of me"

Bra "No problem"..." Doing anything this weekend?"

"No I am cool it a bit"

"Yeah me too well I'm grounded anyways"

"Oh yeah bummed if you want you can come over if your mom lets you"

"I doubt it"

Marron felt eyes on her.

"Your brother is staring at me"

"Yeah he kind of got a thing for anything with boobs"

Marron chuckled

" And Your hot"

Marron eyes looked at Bra. "You think I'm hot?"

Bra fluttered her eye lashes as the lunch bell ring.

Marron giggled at her reaction and stood up leaning close to her. "Its okay I think your Hot too" she whispered.

Bra blushed terribly then took her tray to the trash following the crowd of students.

This wasn't right was it?.

She took deep breaths and went to her class.

Her eyes looked right through me.

Last period.

She was in her seat and Marron came in sitting down. Next to me. She smiled its contagious I smiled back.

"Why are you smiling ?"

"My moms coming home "

Bra blinked. "Oh really Im glad I hate to think your all alone over there "

Marron looked ahead with a smaller smile.

I rode in the Van with my friends.

"Where were you at lunch ?" Pan asked.

Bra blushed. "I sat with Marron "

Pan rolled her eyes.

Trunks walked by my side. "Invite Marron to my birthday"

Bra looked at him. "Why ?"

" just do it Bra"

Bra sighed. "Fine"

Bra watched her mom at dinner. She sighed and went for it.

"Mom Im sorry about what happen"

"Its dangerous Bra out there "

"I know, but Marrons house is right over there "

"I forgive you I would like to meet your new friend"

Bra smiled. "Am I ungrounded "

Bulma sighed. "For now "

Bra giggled. She ate her food in a hurry then went up to her room. She called Marron.

Bra: Marron ?

Marron: Hey Bra sniff sniff

Bra: whats wrong ?

Marron:...

Bra: here I come.

Bra ran out her room downstairs and to the door her family was still having dinner.

"Bra where are you going ?" Her mother yelled.

"I need to get notes from Marron" she yelled back.

Bulma looked at Trunks.

"Mom chill the girl stays like 3 minutes away "

Bulma relaxed a bit.

Bra ran on the sidewalk then across the small bridge as water ran under. She ran to 3012 and knocked.

The door open and Bra pushed her way in. Marron was behind it.

"Marron what happen?"

Marron sniffed. "She didn't come Bra"

Bra looked at her worriedly then grabbed her in a hug.

They fail on the floor and Bra held her.

Marron was like that, she a sheep in wolf clothing.

Her head was in my lap. She had stop crying only sniffling.

"Her boss called her saying he had more jobs for her"..."shes all Have "... Shes my mother what all do we have with our family?"

Bra blinked. "We have each other "... "Im right here with you Marron"

Marron sat up and looked in my face.

"I'll walk you to school, home and anywhere else you want to go"

"Bra I never met someone like you"

Marron pressed her hand on top if hers.

"My mom said I'm not grounded anymore... and she wants to meet you "

"Of course she does she wants to meet the bad influence"

Bra shook her head. "I like being around you "

Marron chuckled.

"My my friend Goten "

Marron eyebrow rose, "tall dark and handsome what about him"

"The night at the Barren we, were alone in the Van and he kissed me and laid on top of me... It was strange "

Marron suddenly grew anxious "What happen ? Was he being rough with you ?"

Bra was alarmed by her sudden hostility "What no no just really forward I had to push him back into reality... Im glad I spoke before things got too far "

Marron sighed. "Tell that fucker no means no and you make sure you say no if thats not what you want your too sweet sometimes "

"I know I should've said something"..." Anyways Im happy your not crying anymore "..." You mom suck "

"Your mom sucks too"

They laughed. Bra noticed Marrons hand gripping hers. She swallowed hard then looked at her beautiful face.

"Your hair is so long Marron"

"Your hair is so blue Bra"

"I got to go back"

Marron nodded. She watch Bra leave.

Next morning. She woke up early so her mom wouldn't ask any questions she left out the front door and head forward. She paused seeing the blonde there.

"Hey "

Bra smiled and walk to her.

"Hey"

"Jeez its cold "

"Oh I still have you poncho"..." Sorry"

"I want you to keep it"

I looked in her eyes then we both turned away.

"Oh my brother wants to invite you to his birthday party"

"Your brother really ?"

"It'll be a good chance for you to meet my mom and dad "

Marron shrugged. "Okay"

They crossed the street to the school yard.

"See ya later " she walked away and I stopped watching her go.

"You and her getting close?"

My heart stopped and I saw Goten behind me.

"Yeah" I walked forward he followed me.

"Look Im sorry about kissing you okay, but you stood me up Bra"

"I was grounded"

"For taking off with that Bitch"

Bra frowned. "Don't call her that!"..."your mother never teach any respect ?"

Goten shook his head. "Look Im trying to make up with you, Im not the only pissed at you you should check in with your real friends the ones you knew all your life" he stormed off after that.

I huffed and went inside the building myself.

Pan sat next to me.

"Pan ?" I whispered

"What Bra?"

"Are you coming to Trunks birthday"

"Yes" she hissed

Bra looked down at her desk.

Goten was one thing , but Pan she couldn't take her being mad at her.

Lunch

Bra was stuck on where to sit again, her friends were upset with her, but Marron was alone. She sat with Marron.

After last period.

We walked side by side.

"Marron how come I never see you with people "

"I had to learn people are temporary, nothing is stays forever in this world"

Bra looked at her a bit offended. "You feel that way about me too ?"

Marron looked at me silently.

"Marron don't think like that not when it comes to me "

Marron took deep breaths. "Don't say such things Bra , I might believe you"

"Believe me"

I grabbed her hand stopping her hugging her and she hugged me back head in my shoulder.

We pulled apart and she grab my hand and we ran off towards her house.

Marron was pulling further than I ever been.

We got to her house and sat on the couch. I laid my head on her shoulder and she hugged me. Holding me her hand rubbed my arms then my side and up my shirt.

I took deep breaths then looked at her.

She stopped.

"I I should leave"

Marron nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

I pulled away and walked slowly home I went up to my room closed the door. My eyes watered.

Trunks birthday.

He only asked Pan Marron and Goten over.

Him Pan and Goten were in living room chatting.

Bra walked in and they looked at her then contained conversing.

Ding dong

Bra smiled and she opened the door.

She saw Marron and they hugged.

Trunks Pan and Goten watched it was a little strange.

They walked in and Marron smiled. "Hi guys" they stood in the living room.

"Hey "Trunks spoke checking the blonde out.

Bra looked at Marron.

"Come on"

They went into the game room.

"Whats up with Them"

"I don't know well Goten you know, but Pan shes just been staying away"

"Because of me?"

Bra shook her head no.

"Its because of me isn't ? I should just. Leave"

"Marron stop your my "

"I'm your what?"

The door open and in came Trunks. We stopped talking.

"Marron"

"Hi Hi Trunks"

"Bra why don't you go get some cake leave me and the pretty lady"

Bra frown. "No leave her alone creep"

Bra took Marrons hand and went back into the living room.

"Don't pay attention to him Marron"

"Im fine Bra"

Bra looked at Marron. Did she like Trunks?

Trunks walked back in. He dangled some keys.

"Dude no way!" Goten shouted

Pan smiled. "Where is it?"

"In the garage " he look at Marron. "want to take a ride with us I know you didn't think we were going sit around singing happy birthday "

Marron stood up and followed her.

Trunks stopped me. "You sure you want to go little sis"

I shoved myself away from and went in the garage.

It was Ferrari car black with Lavender Detail.

Bra rolled her eyes.

"How are we all going to fit in that?" Pan asked.

"You girlies in the back"

Bra sat in the middle of Pan and Marron.

She looked at Pan.

Pan looked back her.

"You mad at me ?"

"No Bra you can do whatever you want"

Bra looked at Marron.

Trunks fixed his mirror looking back at Marron.

"Your going steal some beer for me again Marron"

"That was a one time offer"

Trunks zoomed of into the street.

"Hold on Marron.

The windows were down Marrons.

Mines Pans and Marrons hair were blowing everywhere.

Marron smiled looking at me.

I smiled back as the current song blasted.

We drove down the rode passing up kikos.

"Where we going ?" Pan yelled.

"The Barren?"

"Yeah Courtney's there with Uub"

We turned in the dirt he drove slower and our hair relaxed a bit.

Trunks parked by the Van.

He's such a show off.

We got out with Crazy hair.

Goten Made eye contact with me.

"Marron you have to dance with me " Trunks told her. "Its my birthday"

Marron smiled and danced with him in a circle of couples.

I frown and went to the Van grabbing a beer and knocked it back. The another and another.

I watched as Marron sat in Trunks lap. I shook my head. What I felt was wrong and away. I walked back towards the van and I saw Goten there standing between Trunks car and the Van.

My eyes were lowered. His face was not hard to admire nor his body

"Hey" I told him.

He looked coldly at me. "Hi"..."jeez Bra you are blitzed "

She walked forward. "Im not" she said honestly. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his lips.

Bra moved her head passionately as she kissed him deeper. She could hear work by Rihanna playing.

Goten spin her around slamming her into the metal Van. He pulled away then grabbed her jaw and started kissing her deeper. Pressing his front on hers.

He pulled away and from her lips and his hands travled under her shirt squeezing her breast than kissing her neck.

Bra breathed in his shoulder.

Nothing she felt nothing with him.

His hands went in her pants pulling them off her skin as his fingers tried to get in her underwear.

"No stop Goten stop"

"What?"..."You fucking tease" he yelled at me.

Bra lips quivered as she fixed her clothes and walked away from him.

Bra saw Trunks and Marron. She was frowning at him.

Bra ran to them.

"Trunks take us home "

"Why me and Marron are having fun"

"No I would like to go too"

Trunks sighed. "Finee" he slurred

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Im fine Pan Goten! Come on"

We got in his car and he puked outside of it. Then got in and blasted down then drove away going over 200

Pan and Marron screamed crying while Goten yelled at Trunks.

"TRUNKS!" ..."YOUR FUCKING GOING TO KILL US!" Goten yelled.

Trunks heard nothing but a buzz as he drove faster music blasted

"PAN PUT ON HER FUCKING SEAT BELT"

Bra saw Marron shivering scared.

Bra grabbed her hand with tears coming out if her eyes. "TRUNKS WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

He drove Faster.

Goten tried to get an hold of the wheel and he punched Goten in the jaw.

Pan screamed.

Bra held Marrons hand tighter.

"He lost his damn mind!" Pan cried.

Bra held Marrons head putting her lips on her ear so she could hear her."Its okay Marron "

Bra looked at her brother there was an crazed look in his eye.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

Trunks stopped the breaks making all of us for forward.

"OUT GET THE FUCK OUT MY CAR ALL OF YOU"

Goten Got out then Pan and Marron.

Bra tried but he pushed her back in.

"NOT YOU"

"trunks Im not leaving Them in the middle of no where, Im not leaving MARRON OUT HERE"

Trunks drove away.

Goten held the crying Pan as Marron shivered.

Trunks stopped the car and reversed.

Bra got out and she ran to Marron.

Bra had her mouth at Marrons shoulder holding her tight as Marron hugged her back.

Bra closed her eyes. "Im so sorry Im so sorry"

Marron shivered in Bras arms. She pulled away looking back at her brother he was still in the car. She took Marrons hand and started walking away.

"Bra!" Trunks got out.

"Where you think you going"

"Im walking"

Marron stumbled forward.

"Fuck it go then "

Trunks watched as his sister disappeared into the night.

He kid his car. "Bra!" He called out

No answer.

Pan ran to him.

"What the fuck is your problem you idiot !" She slapped him across his cheek.

"Look Im sorry"

He looked at Goten. "Goten I'm sorry man"

Goten looked out into the darkness. "We have to find them Trunks, Im driving"

Bra sat on side the road holding Marron as she tried to call again finally picking up a signal.

"Yes can you come to me... Im at"

Bra looked at the phone pole."725 Route 60 thank you tell the driver its right by a phone pole" she hung up.

"My brother he's crazy "

Marron lowered her eyes. "He tried to touch me Bra He was drunk and he got mad at me cause I told him no"

"Did he hurt you ?"

"No he just was pressuring me "

"Fuck him Marron he thinks he get whatever he wants! Well not you not this time"

"I thought he was attractive Bra it was eyes..., but then I realized he reminded me of you"

Marron looked up and she brought her lips to mines kissing me slow and sofly. I kissed her back holding her head.

Marron pulled away and laid her head in my lap.

"I though he was going to kill us" she whispered.

I looked down at her. "Trunks an asshole, but he's no killer I'll tell him to leave you alone"

The uber driver came and we got in the car. I texted Trunks and Pan I was safe. The driver Took us back to Marrons house we got out and went in her door than her room.

We took off her shoes then got in her bed. I held her around her waist and we went to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::

this is inspired by an old hate crime movie


	4. Chapter 4

Bra hand her hand in marrons hair.

"Bra go home "

"No"

"He's your brother, I don't want to cause trouble between you too "

"You didn't make him act like an jack ass"

"Your moms probably worried "

"I don't care Marron"

"Please Bra just go check in and come back later "

"Fine, I'll text you "

Bra left Marrons house walking angrily across the bridge then taking a left.

She saw Trunks Ferrari outside Courtney's.

She walked up to the house banging on the door.

Courtney answered. "Where is he ?!"

Bra walked in and saw her brother on the couch with Pan and Goten on the floor.

She kicked him waking him up.

Trunks shot up. "Bra wha the-"

"You asshole I ought to tell mom what you did"

"Fuck off I was drunk"

"Would that be an excuse if me Pans Goten and Marrons guts were on a highway ?" She screamed waking everyone up.

"Im sorry Bra seriously calm your little ass down"

"Stay away from Marron she doesn't want you okay !"

Trunks blushed as Bra walked out the door.

Trunks rubbed his head.

Pan looked at him. "Its okay Trunks " she said softly touching his cheek.

"Pan you slapped the shit out of me last night"

"I know you deserved it"

Goten looked away. When Trunks was after Pan I didn't get away and now she was in love with him not that many people knew it, so why did Trunks tell me to move on from Bra.

Goten frowned they spent all night looking for them after a few hours they gave up. Bra was with Marrom this whole damn time.

"Whats with your sister these days ?"

Uub asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know lets get breakfast "

Bra walked in her home.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen"

Bra awaited the onslaught but her mother smiled. "Your brother told me you were at Courtney's last night Im glad to see you hanging with your old friends even if she is an hippy"

Bra fake smiled. "So what did you think of Marron"

"i didn't get an chance to talk to her shes pretty... Maybe I can invite her and her mother over "

Bra eyes widen."umm yeah mom I am go over there today spend a night ?"

"Well wheres your brother?"

"You know Trunks he's out doing guy stuff he doesn't want me around "

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine you can, tell her mother to call me "

"I will"

Bra went upstairs and packed a bag then left. She called Marron.

Bra: come to the bridge

Marron:okay

Bra sat on the bridge the railing was wide enough.

Marron was walking slowly the pushed herself up on the bridge.

"Bra about that kiss "

Bra blushed. "I never did anything like that "

"I thought I was attracted to boys Bra"

"Me too until I met you, I threw myself at Goten last night I couldn't fall through with it "

"Bra you don't understand"

"Make me then "

"I feel so ashamed sometimes"

"You don't have to be"

"Last night I kept thinking about my mom"...

"Trunks a dick "

"Im glad you put on my seat belt and held my hand, I would hate to die alone "

Bra sighed. "I thought you were so strong the way you fought at Kikos " Bra grabbed her face. "But your like a baby"

Marron looked at Bra. " I lied about being experienced I never been with a man"

"What about female?"

Marron shook her head no.

Bra looked at Marron. "Thats okay"..

Marron blushed with an insecure face. "Im shy about that stuff"...

"Marron ever since I've met you its been crazy my feelings"

Marron blushed. "I was sure I liked guys then I met you your so pretty Bra and nice I wish I had your body"

"Are you kidding me you tall and petite a dancers dream"

Marron blushed. "Is all you see is a pretty girl?"

"No I see a pretty soul"..."I told my mom I were going to be at your place for the night"

"Want to go inside ?"

"Yeah"

They walked side by side.

"Hungry ?"

"No"

Marron walked to her room Bra followed.

"Your scar is gone "

Bra touched her cheek. "Yeah" she walked around the room and saw an digital camera powered it on.

Marron bit her lip. "You know yesterday before we went to Barren, I had fun singing in the car "

Marron turned on her radio.

Bra snap a photo of her.

"Bra"

Snap

"Stop"

Snap snap snap

Marron came closer and grabbed Bras wrist making her drop the camera. Bra was shocked then laughed.

"You aren't fragile at all"

Marron danced with her with on hand out there other on her waist.

Marron pressed her head on Bras.

Bra closed the space and kissed her.

She brought her hand to her small breast exploring it.

Marron chuckled out of the kiss. "Bra what are you doing ?"

Bra laughed. "I don't know Goten did this to me "

Marron laughed then stopped when Bra brought her hands to her pants.

She blushed feeling faint she moved her hands away.

Bra grabbed her back and brought her forward kissing her lips then holding her waist.

Marron moved her face from Bras. "Whoa you briefs "

Bra blushed. "I don't know what i'm doing , but say no if you don't want me too"

Bra kissed her again and took off her shirt.

They both blushed in there kissing.

Marron pulled away. "I don't like my body " her eyes watered.

Bra looked at her. "Your fine Marron"

She reached for her pants again and they were down she stood in her underwear.

Marron took off her on underwear.

She could feel Bra staring at her body.

"You can go if want " she told Bra.

Bra looked at Marron and grabbed her face. "I love you Marron "

Marron had tears coming out her eyes she grabbed Bra kissing her much more passionately.

She laid Bra on the bed keeping her hands over her hand.

Bras back arched with her mouth open moaning looking into Marron clear blue eye.

Bra couldn't sleep.

Marron was holding her.

"You okay ?" She asked Bra in a low voicd.

Bra nodded. "Are you ?"

Marron took a deep breath.

Bra turn to her and grabbed her cheek.

"Don't you want to talk about it ?" Marron asked her.

"I don't care what you are Marron as long as your mines"

Marron eyes watered. "I been so scared, its so good to hear that Bra"

Bra looked at her.

"Its called intersex I have both, but my body looks like a guy for the most part"

Bra held her hand.

"I thought I wanted to be a girl I was having my surgery soon next year... Then I met you "..." I want to be a man for you "..."but I know you fell for the girl" Marron grabbed her head. "Im so confused"

Bra blinked she didn't know much about this, but she loved Marron. "You don't have to change for me Marron I like you the way you are ! "

"My whole life I've been fighting this struggle and I finally choose girl and then you show up and I want to be a boy for you "

"You can be both Marron because you are both"...

"What if I cut my hair and get manly"

Bra thought about it. "I would like to get know that you as well"

Marron sighed. "My birth name were Aron my mom and dad were expecting a little boy, when they saw my face and my lady parts my dad took off"

"I couldn't see it"

"Its under everything else I wanted one of them gone, but after feeling you"..."Im not sure anymore "

Bra looked at her with wonder. "It amazing"..."someone so pretty can be so manly "

Marron blushed. "Im acting like a baby when you just... Are you in Pain ?" Marron grabbed her waist softly.

"A small sting "

Marron rubbed her side.

"Im an 10 year ballerina Im fine Marron"... Bra knew whatever she said won't change Marrons internal struggle.

"If you want at school you can be Marron, but when we're alone like this you can be Aaron "

Marron smiled. "I love you too Bra"

Bra smiled back at me.

It took a month for me to fall in love with Marron and our relationship were strong 9 months later. I barley spoke to my old friends and we spent our time together, I was forced to interact with Trunks at home. I came up with excuses for mom not to meet Marrons mom over and over. Marron grew very protective over me, and changed her dress attire to loose clothing. Her voice were deeper, and she slowly became fully Arron only to me. She still identified as a girl to everyone else. She was fragile like a girl but also smooth like an man.


End file.
